Harry Potter and The Gate Way of the Universe
by SeanAGreen
Summary: a Harry Potter/StarWars CrossOver But Mainly HP suggest basic knoladge of Starwars Before Reading
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Gate Way of the Universe Harry Potter and The Gate Way of the Universe 

_A/N this is my first fic so please take it easy on me also can u pick out any thing ive done wrong thanks btw im only 12 so cut me some slack_

Prologue

3 years before Harry was born

There he stood Albus Dumbledore the person who most people thought was the greatest wizard of all time. He knew some thing would be happening soon something real bad

He was looking at a book ok he thought to him self he read the instructions to a spell he would have to know to do what he needed to do.

He walked over to behind his desk and opened a secret door that hadn't been open for years and only him and Hagrid the game keeper knew about he walked in and there in front of him was a green portal he thought to himself one more time and then muttered the words **_Rayoeo Fegt_** to the portal and saw it close there on the ground now was a tiny green ruby he then walked away knowing that every thing would be safe al least for another 15 years.

_A/N I hope you like it if I get some good responses ill right more later toniht _


	2. The Boy Who Would Love To Be Loved Once ...

Part Two

Part Two 

The Boy Who Would Love To Be Loved Once Again 

A/N Hoped You Liked The First Part If I Get Some good reviews ill mention you 

Skip 17 years 

From the outside number 4 Privet drive looked absolutely normal , it was a normal 2 story house and had what most people would call a completely normal family inside that is until you looked a bit closer.

First of there is Vernon Dursley a large beefy man with no neck and a very large moustache then there is Petunia Dursley a thin blonde tall lady and then there's there son Dudley a lazy fat blonde boy the size of a small whale. Then There Was Harry Potter Dudley's cousin whom they hated completely he was far from normal he looked like a normal 15 year old boy with black hair and green eyes but his most distinctive feature was the lightning scar that ran down his forehead the reason they hated Harry was because he was well a Wizard.

Now our story starts a cold gray Wednesday morning Harry was in bed finally reading Hogwarts a history in its new easy to understand edition he looked at his watch that said 6:30 he decided to read for half an hour then get up 

Half an hour later 

Harry heard footsteps down stairs so he got up he went and sat at the breakfast table and put one small half strip of bacon on his plate he looked across at his uncle who was reading the paper his cousin pinching his fathers bacon and his aunt eating slowly his uncle then looked of the paper and grunted at Harry "theres,a,letter,from,that,school,of,yours,here," he shoved it over to Harry he read it he saw it was addressed

**_Mr. .H. Potter _**

**_The smallest bedroom _**

**_upstairs _**

**_4 Privet Drive _**

He opened it and pulled out 2 pieces of parchment he read the first one and it said 

_** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry **_

**_Head Master: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin first class grand sorc Chf Warlock Supreme Mugwump International Confed Of Wizards And winner of Head Master of the year Award +7 )_**

_Dear Mr. Potter we are please to inform you that you once again have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment _

_Term Begins 1st September We await your owl by no later than July the 31st _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva Mcgonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry knew that the Dursleys were going to London today so he asked his uncle "um... I need to go into London to by my school stuff can I go with you " Mr. Dursley grunted a yes Harry said thank you and ran upstairs he saw 3 owls fly to his desk then they dropped parcels then they flew off Harry walked over to his desk and opened the first parcel it was from the Wesley's it had a big chocolate cake and 3 new quills in it and a card saying 

_Dear Harry Happy Birthday _

_Hope You Like The Cake _

_From the _Wesley's

His birthday of course he'd totally forgotten 

he opened the next one it was a book called quidditch champions from Hermione in side the cover was written 

_Dear Harry Hope you like the book Happy Birthday see you on the train _

_Love Hermione_

He Then Opened The bigger parcel in it there where 3 smaller parcels he opened the smallest one and saw Hagrids untidy printing 

_**DeAr HaRrY HaPpY BiRthDay CongRatUlationS **_

_**HaGrid **_

He wondered what Hagrid meant 

he opened the next one it was from Sirus 

_Harry I've Been Cleared of my charges once ive got a house you can come live with me hope you like the present (50 galleons gift voucher for a new broom) Get Yourself a firebolt 7000 the latest broom _

_Love Sirus_

He wondered if that was what Hagrid meant 

he opened the next letter it was from Hogwarts 

_Dear Harry _

_We a pleased to tell you that you have been chosen as a house prefect for Gryffindor Congratulations _

_Professor Mcgonegall _

He then saw enclosed was a shining P badge like the one Percy used to wear. he ran downstairs and jumped into the Dursleys Car once in London they Dropped him of by the leaky cauldron (the couldn't see it ) they told him to met them back here in 4 hours 

_**A/N I HOPED YOU LIKE IT SO FAR ANY GUESSES TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ? **_

_**THANKS SEAN **_


	3. The Return

The Return

** The Return**

A/N sorry This took so long to write ive had school production 

Harry Walked Into Diagon Alley once he was there he sore the strangest thing, a white skeleton type robot walking down knockturn alley.

he didn't think twice about it so he kept on walking then he heard some one whisper "The Portals are open again" and the person beside him say "Oh No I can rember what happened last time they were open" He wondered what the meant he kept walking to he came to flourish (A/N Sorry about my spelling) and Blotts he brought the books 

* A Guide To transfiguration LV 5 

*Magical Creatures Of The Wizardry World And There History 

*A Guide To Plants And Fungi And There Uses LV 5 

*Dragons And Dragon Caring

* Poisoning Potions ( huh What's Snape up to this time )

* Curses And Counter-Curses 

he then brought 4 new quills ( he would usually get 7 but since Ron got him some he didn't) and 300 pieces of parchment 

He then walked to Madam Malkins and got new robes (size 14)

Once down the street he walked into quality quidditch supplies walked over to the counter and asked for a Fire-Bolt 7000 he brought out the 50$ voucher and walked out of the shop with the new top of the range broom 

once he was home he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to Ron

_To Ron_

_guess what ive got A FIRE-BOLT 7000 Since I don't need my old fire-bolt you can have it if you like _

_Thanks For The Cake See You At Hogwarts _

_From Harry _

he shrunk the broom and attached it to Hedwig And sent her away 

_A/N Please Reveiw _


End file.
